Samantha Dragoon
by mysterytiger
Summary: Ein neues Mädchen kommt für das letzte schuljahr nach Hogwarts. Warum hat sie die zauberwelt für mehrere Jahre verlassen und weswegen ist sie zurückgekommen.? Und was hat sie mit Voldemort und vor allem mit Harry zu tun? Und wieso will sie nicht mehr zaub
1. Chapter 1

Samantha schaute sich die Person in den Spiegel genau an. Ihr schauten grüne Augen die im Moment noch durch eine Brille verdeckt waren entgegen. Ihre lange schwarzen haare hatte sie offen und ihre Kleider Wahl war mehr als eindeutig. Sie wollte heute feiern. Ein kurzer nicht all zu engen schwarzen Rocks und ein Silbernes Oberteil war auch schon alles.  
In letzter Zeit ging sie immer öfters aus, was sollte man auch anderes erwarten von einer 17jährigen, doch auf die Party heute Abend freute sie sich auf jedenfalls.  
Gestern hatte sie einen süßen jungen beim eis essen kennen gelernt.   
Groß, sportlich, etwas längere fast schon weiße Harre und eisblaue Augen.  
Eigentlich steht sie eher auf den dunkleren Typ, aber dieser hatte einfach etwas an sich  
was ihr gefiel. Etwas Gefährliches.

Jeder der sie die letzten Jahre kannte wusste das dies vor allen der Typ Mann war mit den sie sich auf Partys abgab. Eigentlich war sie, außerhalb von Partys, eher unauffällig. Sie brauchte nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit, nicht mehr zumindest.  
Samantha lebte jetzt seit fast 6 Jahren in London und genieste es auch in vollen Zügen. Da sie weder Familie hatte noch volljährig war, lebte sie schon seit einiger zeit in einer Gruppe jugendlicher die alle so wie sie auf eigenen Füssen standen.

Samantha hatte sich damals schnell an ihr neues Leben gewöhnt, auch wenn es für sie komisch war nun in muggle London zu wohnen und keine Zauberei mehr zu benutzen. Aber es war damals ihre eigene Entscheidung gewesen. Sie wollte die Zaueberwelt verlassen.Aber leider musste sie noch einmal zurück.  
Ein Gedanke denn sie wieder schnell beiseite schob. Bis das Schuljahr anfing dauerte es noch etwas bis dahin wollte sie die zeit geniesen. Samantha legte die brille ab, machte sich kontaktlinsen rein, überprüfte ihr make up und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Zusammen mit ihren Freunden die allesamt muggel waren und keinen peil davon hatten das es so etwas wie magie überhaupt gibt, fuhr sie zu der Party.  
Es war bei einen weiteren bekannten von ihr, sein Name war Thomas, er war DJ und machte regelmäßig Party in der Villa seiner Eltern wenn diese weg waren.  
Samantha kannte die Villa schon gut und war ziemlich unbeeindruckt von der Pracht des Hauses.  
Unweigerlich kam ihr der Gedanke dass es dieses haus niemals mit der Pracht und Größe von Hogwarts aufnehmen konnte. Aber wie schon vorher schob sie auch diesen gedankten wieder weg. Sie wollte diese Nacht genießen und das ging bestimmt nicht wenn sie an Hogwarts und Zauberei dachte. 

Samantha und ihre Freunde waren jetzt im Saal angekommen wo die Party stattfand.  
Direkt auf der anderen Seite des Raumes war eine Bühne für den DJ aufgestellt der schon kräftig Musik machte, davor war erstmal ne Riesen Tanzfläche die gut gefüllt war, rechts vom Eingang war eine große bar aufgestellt und links gab es eine große ecke mit allen möglichen Sitzgelegenheiten wo später am Abend, das wusste Samantha schon längst, knutschende und sich befummelnde Pärchen rumlunger würden.

Samantha ging, so wie es inzwischen ihre Gewohnheit war, zuerst an die bar und lies sich einen Zombie mixen, einen ihrer Lieblingsdrinks. Noch während sie trank spürte sie wie sie jemand von hinten musterte. Sie trank aus ihren glas bevor sie sich umdrehte und den Typen der ein paar Meter weiter stand und sie musterte ansah. Das erste was sie sah waren seine eisblauen Augen. Trotzdem sie diese Augen erst einmal gesehen hatte erkannte sie sie auf Anhieb. Ihre Eisdielen bekantschaft. 

Samantha trank ihren Zombie lässig mit dem Strohhalm leer bevor sie langsam auf den noch namenlosen zutrat. Sie trennte die ganze zeit nicht den Augenkontakt und erst als sie nur noch einen schritt von seinen Körper entfernt war hielt sie an und musterte ihn  
absichtlicht auffällig von oben bis unten.  
Er sah verdammt heiß aus. Seine schwarze Stoffhose war nicht all zu weit wie die vieler  
anderen Jungs und würde wohl seinen Arsch gut betonen(was sie leider nicht sehen konnte),  
Das weiße Hemd dessen erste drei Knöpfe offen waren betonte seinen durchtrainierten Körper noch mal und das auf eine sehr angenehme art und weiße. Schon gestern hatte sich Samantha körperlich von diesen Typen angezogen gefüllt doch dieses Outfit verstärkte dieses Gefühl.  
Und an seinen Augen konnte sie sehen dass es ihn genau so ging und ihm auch genauso gut gefiel was er vor sich sah.

"Tanzen?" fragte Samantha.  
Der Typ musterte sie noch mal absichtlich und antwortete dann: "Gern"

Allein seine Stimme lies Samantha näher an ihn ranrücken. Sie war nicht zu dunkel auch nicht zu hell sondern einfach nur männlich. Man konnte das nicht beschreiben.  
Die beiden stellten sich mitten in die menge und fingen an zu tanzen und mit jeden Lied kamen ihre Körper näher.

Samantha gefiel es wie er hinter ihr stand , ihren Körper mit einer hand an den seinen  
drückte, mit der anderen hand ihre Seite immer wieder nachzog, sie ihre arme um seinen hals hatte und sich die beiden in tackt der Musik bewegten.   
Mit jeder Sekunde die die beiden Körper an Körpern schonleicht schwitzend verging wuchs die bigierde auf mehr in den beiden und ihr unbekannter Tanzpartner konnte es ebenso wenig verberge wie sie selbst.

Samantha zog ihren fremden erstmal nur ein paar Gänge hinter sich her , immer weniger Leute begegneten ihnen, bis sie vor einer Tür stehen blieb und sich umdrehte.  
Sie brauchte ihn nur in die Augen zu sehen und sie wollte ihn. Anstatt irgendetwas zu sagen traten beide gleichzeitig aufeinander zu und küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Ihre Zungen versuchten sich gegenseitig auszutricksen, zu versuchen über den anderen zu siegen doch sie waren sich ebengültig. 

Währenddessen drückte der fremde Samantha mit seinen Körper an die Tür und jetzt spürte sie eindeutig seine Erektion in ihren Bauchbereich. Sie tastete mit einer hand nach der türklinke und beide stürzten in das Zimmer rein ohne den Kuss zu lösen. Der fremde schloss schnell mit den Fußtritt die Tür bevor er Samantha, sie immer noch küssend, auf das bett schmiss und er über ihr lag. Während des Fallens mussten sie ihren Kuss lösen was sich aber sofort wieder änderte.

Samantha spürte die Hände ihres Partners bereits unter ihren top und lies es sich  
bereitwillig ausziehen, aber sie wollte gewiss nicht ihn vollends die Kontrolle überlassen.  
Nachdem er ihr endlich das Top ausgezogen hatte sorgte Samantha schnell dafür dass er unten lag und sie auf ihn sahs.  
Während sich die beiden küssten knöpfte sie sein Hemd auf. Als sie endlich damit fertig war lies sie von seinen Mund ab und wanderte weiter nach unten. Zuerst kümmerte sie sich um seinen Hals küsste, beiste, leckte ihn, während seine Hände ihren Körper massierten.  
Als Samantha an den Brustwarzen angekommen war beschäftigte sie sich erstmal mit denen.

Sie saugte an ihnen biss leicht rein und entlogte den Typen unter ihr immer wieder ein  
stöhnen.Langsam während sie noch seinen Bauchnabel mit ihren Zungenspiel verwöhnte, zog sie ihn bereits die Hose aus.  
Als diese endlich voll Ends weg war richtete sie sich noch mal kurz auf um ihn zu küssen mit all der Leidenschaft die sie im Moment empfand.  
Dann wanderte sie wieder runter und betrachtete das gute stück vor sich bevor sie anfing es ganz leicht von unten nach oben leckte. Sie sah dass sich die Finger des fremden in die Bettdecke krallten und war so angespornt weiter zu machen. Sie strich ganz leicht mit der Zunge über seinen Schaft was ihn einen kehliges stöhnen entriss.  
Doch so sehr Samantha auch dieses spiel liebte sie war selbst verdammt heiß auf den Typen und wollte auch was erleben. Also Gab sie den fremden wieder einen heftigen Kuss um ihn so die chance zu geben ihr den rock aus zu ziehen und das lies er sich nicht zweimal sagen.

Er riss ihn gerade zu von ihren Körper und sorgte sofort dafür dass er wieder oben lag. So  
sehr er auch die Qualen geliebt hat die sie ihn erleben gelassen hat, umso mehr brauchte er langsam die Erlösung.  
Aber vorher beschäftigte er sich noch genau mit ihren Körper, er küsste jede stelle die er finden könnte leidenschaftlich und massierte mit der einen hand ihre Brust und mit der anderen bahnte er sich schon nach kurzer zeit den weg zu seiner Lieblingsmitte. Als er spürte wie Feucht sie bereits war wurde er nur noch mehr heißer. Zuerst rieb er nur mit, in sie Reinstoß.  
Schon bald fing er an sich in ihr zu bewegen und zum Schluss wurde er immer schnellerer musste sich sehr zurückhalten um nicht vor ihr zu kommen, aber letzten Endes, kamen beide mit einen lauten schrei, gleichzeitig.

Es dauerte eine weile bis Samantha erstmal wusste wo unten und oben ist, doch nach dem sie wieder zum Atem gekommen ist ging es schnell besser. Sie drehte sich zu den Typen um der neben ihr lag und musterte ihn noch mal gründlich. So geilen Sex hatte sie wohl noch nie.  
Er spürte dass sie ihn anschaute und lächelte sie matt an. Auch für ihn war es der Hammer gewesen.

Sie küssten sich noch mal leidenschaftlich bevor sie aufstanden und sich anzogen. Sie gingen zurück auf die party wo inzwischen überraschend wenig los war. Es war bereits 4 Uhr morgens wie ein kurzer blick auf die Uhr sagte. Sofort als die beiden in die halle kamen, kam ein Typ mit dunklen haaren der etwas kleiner war als Samanthas bettgefährte, aber auch ungefähr im selben alter wie die beide waren, auf die beiden zu.

"Verdammt ich hab dich schon überall gesucht! Wo warst du man? "er sah denn Mann neben Samantha wütend an.  
Dieser antwortete mit einen Seitenblick auf Samantha: "Na ja ich war sehr gut beschäftigt."

Sein Freund verstand natürlich sofort was er meinte und drehte sich zu Samantha um:  
"Oh. Und dürfte ich fragen wie der Name dieser wunderschönen Frau ist?"  
"Samantha schaute sich den Typen erstmal genau an Was für ein Schleimer bevor sie  
antwortete: " Mein Name ist Samantha. Und ihr heißt?"

Der dunkle harrige schaute Samantha erstmal überrascht an bevor er mit nen schmunzeln sagte: " Mein Name ist Blaise und das ist Draco. Entschuldige uns jetzt bitte. Draco wir müssen langsam los sonst kommen wir zu spät nach Hause!"

Draco nickte seinen Freund zu das dieser vorgehen sollte und drehte sich dann noch mal zu Samantha hin.  
"Ich hab den Abend wirklich sehr genossen, Sam."  
"Ich auch. Aber keine sorge du brauchst jetzt keine angst zu haben das ich irgendwas von dir will. Dies war eine einmalige Sache sofern wir uns nicht wieder über den weg laufen."  
Samantha schaute Draco mit einen viel sagenden lächeln an küsste ihn auf die Wange und ging nach Hause.

Diesen Abend würde sie so schnell nicht mehr vergessen...


	2. Chapter 2

13:40 Uhr.  
Samantha stand jetzt seit fast einer stunde vor der Wand die zur Winkelgasse führte. Nicht das sie vergessen hatte wie sie Reinkamm, es war eher so das sie nicht rein wollte.

_In der Winkelgasse sind nur Zauberer. Alles dort hat mit Magie zu tun. All das wollte ich doch schon längst vergessen haben. Aber nein, Dumbledor hat mich ja nicht einfach so gehen lassen. Ich darf noch ein Jahr Hogwarts ertragen bevor ich endlich ein normales muggle Schicksal erleben kann. Ganz ohne Magie. Aber dafür muss ich erstmal Hogwarts ertragen und dafür brauche ich Sachen die ich nur hier bekommen kann. Verdammt wieso ist es den plötzlich so schwer für mich einkaufen zu gehen!_

Gerade als Samantha ein resigniertes seufzen von sich gab hörte sie ein räuspern hinter sich, und drehte sich erschrocken um.

Ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt stand ein Hüne von einem Mann. Mehr brauchte Samantha nicht zu sehen um ihn zu erkennen. Es war Hagrid, aber als er fragte ob er ihr irgendwie helfen könnte merkte sie sofort dass er nicht wusste wer sie war.  
Aber anderer seits hätte sie es auch gewundert wenn er sie erkannt hatte. Schließlich war es fast 6 Jahre her. Aus den kleinen immer lachenden und sehr verspielten kleinen Mädchen mit den Rattenschwänzen (ist ne Frisur) war eine junge schöne Frau mit langen offenen haaren und ernsteren Gesicht geworden. Sie lachte schon lange nicht mehr so viel wie früher, aber sie war auch nicht unglücklich.

Sie lächelte den Mann vor sich kurz an, verneinte seine frage und ging dann in die Winkelgasse. Kaum etwas hier hatte sich verändert. Immer noch liefen dieselben Leute herum und viele der alten Läden waren noch genau da wo sie vor ein paar Jahren schon waren.  
Schnell schlug Samantha eine Richtung ein und schaute neugierig in die Geschäfte an denen sie vorbeikam. Trotzdem sie die Zauberwelt vergessen wollte spürte sie mit jeder Minute mehr wie sehr sie dass alles hier vermisst hatte.  
Bald hatte sie ihr erstes Ziel erreicht. Gringotts. Die wohl sicherste Bank die es je gab. Sie holte schnell ihr Geld aus ihrem Verlies und stand bald wieder auf der Straße vorm Gebäude.  
Samantha sah sich noch mal die Liste mit Sachen die sie brauchte an und entschied sich erstmal für ihre Schuhl uniform. Daran folgten Bücher, Kessel, schreib Utensilien, zutaten für Zaubertränke und und und.  
Als sie gerade aus den letzten laden kam, wusste sie nicht mehr wohin sie sollte. Einerseits wollte sie schnell nach muggle London zurück und was mit ihren neuen Freunden unternehmen, aber anderer seits lockte doch die Zauberwelt.  
Sie ging noch ein wenig die Winkelgasse entlang, als sie einen grellen laden gegenüberstand: "Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze".  
Den laden kannte sie nicht ,war aber trotzdem neugierig was es dort so gab.  
Als sie in den laden Reinkamm merkte sie erst wie gut befüllt er war. Zum glück waren jetzt noch die meisten Leute unterwegs wodurch es nicht sehr voll war.  
Sie schaute sich gerade ein paar Langziehohren an, als sie eine stimme von hinten fragte:  
"Kann ich ihnen irgendwie helfen?"  
Samantha drehte sich um und schaute in das Gesicht eines echten Rotschopfs.  
"Nein danke ich schau mich nur um."  
"Na ja aber falls sie fragen haben oder irgendwie Hilfe brauchen kommen sie ruhig zu mir. Ich bin George und das da vorne ist mein Bruder Fred. Wir beide leiten den laden, also können sie ruhig alles Mögliche fragen."  
Gerade wollte Samantha George antworten als die Ladentür aufging. Rein kamen 3 Leute. Zuerst ein weiterer schlaksiger Rotschopf der eindeutig der Bruder von George und Fred war, dann ein Mädchen ebenfalls in ihren alter mit braunen haaren die den jungen vor ihr wohl ein Vortrag hielt und als letztes kam noch ein junge rein.  
Er musste dasselbe alter haben wie die beiden davor (also Samanthas alter) und hatte pechschwarze haare und grüne Augen die hinter einer Brille versteckt waren und er war etwas größer wie sie.  
Gerade als er zu George sah und ihn begrüßte sah Samantha seine narbe. Es war Harry Potter.  
Sofort stammelte sie schnell eine Entschuldigung das sie ja schon längst weg sein sollte und rannte geradezu aus den laden.  
_Verdammt! Ich hätte mir doch denken sollen dass er hier ist! Seit wann bin ich den so bescheuert!_  
Samantha machte sich zügig auf den weg nach muggle London um endlich dieser ganzen Zauberwelt zu entfliehen. In ein paar tagen würde sie nach Hogwarts fahren.


	3. Chapter 3

Die nächsten Tage vergingen Samantha viel zu schnell. Sie hatte ihren Freunden erzählt das sie an einen Projekt teilnahm was vor sah das man für ein Jahr lang in einem Internat weit weg von der Heimat lebte. Zum glück hatten sie es geschluckt.

Eines Morgens wachte Samantha verträumt auf. Sie schaute auf den Wecker und wunderte sich warum er so früh klingelte. Dann schaute sie sich in ihren Zimmer rum und plötzlich viel es ihr wieder ein: Heute war der Tag an den sie wieder nach Hogwarts kam.  
Sofort sprang sie auf, stellte den Wecker aus und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. War wirklich schon eine Woche vergangen, seitdem sie die Eule von Dumbledor bekommen hatte? Es kam ihr vor als wäre dies erst gestern passiert!

Trotz allem wusste sie das es nichts bringt sich weiter auf zu regen und ging deshalb in die Küche etwas essen. Sie war die erste die heute wach war, was sie auch nicht verwunderte weil dies eigentlich fast immer der fall war.  
Samantha versuchte eine Kleinigkeit zu essen wogegen ihr nervöser Magen jedoch etwas hatte und so stellte sie sich kurzerhand unter die Dusche.  
Als sie wieder aus dem Badezimmer Raus kam fühlte sie sich für das kommende gewappnet. Sie hatte eine lange schwarze Stoffhose mit vielen Taschen an und ein blutrotes kurzarmiges und weit ausgeschnittenes shirt an. Dazu kam eine Drachenkette die sie fast immer anhatte und ein 3cm breites Lederarmband was ebenfalls mit einem Drachen drauf war. Ihre haare waren diesmal locker zusammen geflochten und sie hatte nur schwarzen Kajal drauf. Schminken wollte sie sich ausnahmsweise nicht so doll. Das machte sie nur für Partys.

Samantha hatte sich schon gestern von allen verabschiedet bevor sie ins Bett gegangen war um heute niemanden wecken zu müssen. Also trug ihr ihren großen schwarzen Koffer allein die Treppe runter und fuhr mit einen Taxi zum Londoner Bahnhof. Dort schnappte sie sich schnell einen Gepäckwagen und schob ihn in Richtung Gleis 9 und 10.  
Mit jeden schritt den sie näher an ihr ziel kam passierte genau das was sie vermeiden wollte. Sie wurde wieder nervös. Zu lange war es her als sie das letzte mal mit Hogwarts zu tun hatte.Doch es war ja meine eigene entscheidungermahnte sie sich immer wieder selbst und schluckte letzten Endes ihre gesamten gefühle runter und trat auf Bahnsteig 9 3/4 wo schon längst der Hogwarts express stand und das große verabschieden der Familie stattfand.  
Während Samntha weiter auf den Zug zu ging bemerkte sie die neugierigen Blicke der anderen. Es war noch nie vorgekommen das einfach so eine neue schülerin in den altern in Hogwarts auftauchte und für die neue Lehrerin in Vgddk war sie noch zu jung.  
Dazu kam das ihr aussehen für die meisten auch ungewhnt waren besonders die dunkelrot lackierten fingernaägel und das drachentattoo in ihren nacken, welches sich Samantha mit 16 hat machen lassen.  
Ohne irgendwenn eines zweiten blickes zu würdigen nahm Samantha ihren Koffer und schleppte ihn in dein freies abteil um sich dort alleine , so hofte sie zumindest, niederzulassen.  
Sofort nachdem sie eingetreten war schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und hiefte den Koffer auf die amatur und setzte sich hin.

Samantha lehnt ihren Kopf an das Fenster und schloss die augen, sie wollte schlafen.

Irgendwann wurde sie durch ein geräusch geweckt was sie nicht einorden konnte. Sie schaute wie in trance zur Tür und musste erstmal große augen machen. Vor ihr stand Draco!  
Damit hatte sie wirklich nicht gerechnet. Auch er sah mehr als überrascht aus und schloss hinter sich die Tür.  
Er setzte sich aber nicht so wie sie gedacht hatte sondern grinste sie nur schräg an. Wär hätte gedacht das mein One night stand nach Hogwarts kommt, dachte er sich nur während er ihren körper bereits wieder mit seinen augen abfuhr.  
Samantha bemerkte das und stellte sich vor ihn und suchte seinen Blick mit ihren Augen den sie auch schnell fand. Er lehnte sich ein wenig zu ihr vor und sagte dann unschuldig:  
"Wusste gar nicht das du eine brille trägst."  
Sie schaute ihn nur mit einen grinsen an und antwortete ihn während sie ihr gesicht immer mehr an seinen brachte:  
"Was soll amn sagen ich steck voller überraschngen."  
Gerade als sich die beiden mit einen fiesesn grinsen wieder küssen wollte wurde die Tür hinter MAlfoy aufgerissen.  
Samantha erschrack sich so sehr das sie erst einmal nach hinten auf ihrenPo flog und die Leute die in der Tür standen mit weiten Augen anschaute. Es waren diejenigen den sie in den Scherzartikel laden gesehen ahtte. Alle drei.

"Was ist hier los , Malfoy?" hörte sie sofort den rotharrigen Draco anknurren. Dieser drehte sich nicht einmal um, um zu antworten:  
"Ich wüßte nicht was dich das angeht , Wiesel. Verschwinde jetzt und lass uns allein."

Ron, so nannte ihn das Mädchen gerade, schaute zuerst überrascht rein als er endlich Samantha immer noch überrascht auf den boden liegen sah."Also deswegen waren deine typen vor der Tür, du wolltest nicht gestört werden. Aber jetzt verschwinde Malfoy, nach ihrem Gesicht zu urteilen braucht sie dich nicht mehr." sagte Harry mit tiefer abscheu in seiner Stimme. Draco drehte sich nun doch um , um ihn hasserfüllt anzusehen. Aber anstatt ihn eine antwort entgegen zu fechern drehte er seinen kopf zu Samantha um verabschiedete sich und ging einfach.

Samantha sahs immer noch auf den Boden und wusste nicht ob sie sich kaputtlachen sollte oder überrascht dreingucken sollte. Was war das den gerade? Sie entschied sich für keine der beiden möglichkeiten und nahm dankbar die Hand des Mädchens um aufzustehen. Nachdem sie sich wieder auf der Bank saß,stellten sich die drei mit ihren Namen vor: Hermine Granger, Harry Potter (das wusste sie ja bereits) und Ron Weasley. Ebenso stellte sich Samantha kurz mit ihren Vornamen vor und versicherte den dreien das es ihr gut ginge ,aber sie noch etwas schlafen wollte bevor sie nach Hogwarts kamen. Gerade als Hermine eine antwort geben wollte erklang eine Stimme die rief das sie in 5 minuten da sein würden. Samantha schlugt , schmiss die drei aus den abteil und zog sich schnell ihre Uniform an.

Nachdem der Zug angehalten hatte, ging sie wie alle anderen Schüler ohne ihr Gepäck raus , mit den wissen das es später auf ihren Bett lag. Mit jeden Herzschlag versteinerte Samantha ihr inneres um nicht an das zu denken warum sie all das aufegegeben hatte und damit sie sich auf das ihr bevorstehende watmen konnte. Sie musste ein Jahr in Hogwarts bleiben sie hatte es versprochen und sie hielt ihre Versprechen. Unschlüßig was sie machen sollte stieg sie kurzerhand in eine der Kutschen die nach Hogwarts fuhren und beachtete dabei gar nicht die fragenden Blicke der anderen insahsen. Sie stieg for Hogwarts aus der Kutsche aus, aber anstatt so wie die anderen schnell ihre Freunde zu suchen blieb sie stehen und betrachtete das Schloss for sich genau. Es war 6 Jahre her seitdem sie es das letzte mal gesehen hat und nichts hat sich verändert.

Trotz des verdammt unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend trat sie in die große Halle ien und schaute sich um.  
"Wilkommen Miss Dragoon. Es ist lange her seit unserem letzten treffen."


	4. Chapter 4

"Willkommen Miss Dragoon. Es ist lange her seit unserem letzten treffen."

Sie brauchte sich nicht um zu drehen um zu wissen das Severus Snape hinter ihr stand. Aber sie tat es und blickte ihn nur mit einer steinernen Miene an während sie antwortete:  
"Wie es aussieht nicht lange genung, Prof.Snape. Sie benutzen schließlich immer noch dasselbe Harrwachsmittel wie vor 6 Jahren und das trotzdem ich ihnen davon abgeraten habe."

Anstatt irgendeiner antwort nickte Snape nur und führte Samantha in den Essenssaal wo sie sich neben den Lehrertisch setzten konnte. Bisher hatte weder einer der Lehrer noch einer der Schüler sie erkannt. Doch das änderte sich als Dumbledor eintrat und sie sah.

Er wollte sie eigentlich herzlich begrüßen doch als er ihren Blick sah, der eiskalt war, beließ er es auf einen zwinkern. Danach kam erstmal das übliche. Seine eröfnungs rede, das Lied des Hutes, die Einweisung der neuen Schüler und die übliche Warnung den verbotenen Wald nicht zu betreten, all das kannte Samantha noch in und auswendig.

Doch anstatt wie sonst immer nun allen guten apetiet zu wünschen blieb Dumbledor noch stehen und schaute seine Schüler an."Dieses Jahr kann ich mich geehrt fühlen noch etwas oder besser gesagt jemanden zu begrüßen und damit mein ich ausnahmsweise nicht unseren neuen Lehrer für Vgddk, der leider ja zu spät dran ist und immer noch nicht hier ist. Nein ich rede hier von der jüngsten Bewohnerin Hogwarts und auch der jüngsten Schülerin die diese Schule je gesehen hat. Ein wahres Genie der Zauberwelt, man könnte glatt sagen ihr Name und ihr können ist genau so weit verbreitet wie der meinige (jaja klar). Diese Schülerin hat bis auf ihr letztes Jahr alle Jahrgänge wie jeder andere durchmachen müssen nur in einen jüngeren alter. Darf ich ihnen nun vorstellen:  
Miss Samantha Catherine Dragoon."  
Dumbledor zeigte auf Sam (Samantha ist mir einfach zu lang) und wartete darauf das diese aufstand und seine Hand schüttelte. Im selben Moment wo der Name aus gesprochen war und jeder sehen konnte wer sie ist, wurde in der gesamten halle getuschelt ohne ende. Sogar die Lehrer waren verblüfft über diese Enthüllung. Sie wussten zwar das eine neue Schülerin kam doch nie hätten sie gedacht das es die vermiste Dragoon sein würde. Seit fast 6 Jahren hatte keiner mehr was von diesen begabten Kind etwas gehört und jetzt war sie wieder in Hogwarts.

Ohne auf das Getuschel um sich zu achten, sprach Sam mit Dumbledor:"So wie ich versprochen habe werde ich meine letztes Jahr in Hogwarts mit denjenigen verbringen die so alt sind wie ich. Nur frage ich mich in welches Haus werde ich kommen. Wird wieder der Hut entscheiden?"

Kaum lag diese frage in der Luft war die ganze Versammlung still.  
"Wie kommt ihr darauf dass ihr eine neue Wahl bekommt? fragte Dumbledor ruhig.  
Samantha sah in kalt in den Augen und fuhr fort.

"Na ja seit der letzten Wahl sind viele Jahre vergangen und ich habe mich sehr verändert. Selbst wenn ich selbst entscheiden könnte wüsste ich nicht genau wohin ich mich schicken würde. Besitze ich Mut und die Eigenschaft gerne regeln zu brechen? Ja, also Gryfindor. Bin ich steht's ein guter Freund und bin bereit für meine Ziele zu arbeiten? Ja , dann also hufflepuff. Bin ich schlau und will steht's dazu lernen? Ja, das bedeutet Ravenclaw. Aber genau so würde ich nach Slytherin passen. List und Tücke beherrsche ich genau so gut wie vieles andere auch. Also lässt du mir die neue Wahl oder verlangst du von mir in mein altes Haus zurück zu kehren und das gegen meinen Wunsch von einer neuen Wahl."

Die Stimmung in der Halle war zum reisen gespannt so sehr warteten die Schüler und Lehrer Dumbledors antwort. Dieser lies seinen Blick kurz von ihr ab und schaute sich die vier tische kurz an. Über diese frage hatte er sich bereits lange genug den Kopf zerbrochen und er lies sich jetzt nicht von Samanthas rede umstimmen.

"Es gab in der gesamten Geschichte Hogwarts keiner zweiten Wahl des sprechenden Hutes und selbst du wirst dort keine ausnahme sein. Ich weiß es gibt einige die dich in einen neuen Haus sehen wollen (sein Blick viel auf Snape) doch die Wahl ist schon lange gefallen und das weist du. Dein Haus ist und bleibt Gryfindor!"

Zuerst war es noch immer in der ganzen Halle still. Wer wollte den nicht nach Gryfindor?  
Das konnten sich noch nicht mal die Slytherins erklären. Draco wusste eh nicht mehr was er denken sollte. Nie im leben hätte er gedacht das seine bisher einmalige Bettgefährtin DIE Dragoon ist. Er hatte schon viel von ihr gehört und selbst sein Vater hatte respeckt vor ihren Fähigkeiten, aber nie hätte er gedacht das sie sooo sei. Er hatte sie sich immer mehr wie Granger vorgestellt.  
Aber kaum hatte Draco diese Gedanken gedacht kam auch schon heftiges gejubelt vom Gryfindor Tisch die ihre neue/alte Schülerin willkommen heisten.

Den Rest des Abends verbrachte Sam eher still, sie aß etwas und ging dann mit den anderen mit zum Gryfindor Turm um ins Bett zu gehen. Trotzdem der Abend körperlich nicht so anstrengend war fühlte sie sich Tod müde. Zum aller Überfluss musste sie sich leider auch noch das Zimmer mit Harry Potters Freundin Hermine teilen und noch einen anderen Mädchen dessen Namen sie nicht mitbekommen hatte. Ohne irgendwen weiter zu beachten zog sie ihre uniform aus und legte sich kurzerhand in Unterwäsche ins Bett.

_Hoffentlich wird das alles hier nicht so schlimm wie ich denke..._  
waren ihre letzten Gedanken bevor sie in einen unruhigen schlaf fiel


	5. Chapter 5

Ok Leutz,  
das ist erstmal das letzte chap, da ich heute nach Spanien fliege, aber sobald ich wieder da bin, gehts sofort weiter (wird so gegen den 16. sein)..

Naja hoffe ihr bleibt mir tru ;o)

BYE

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Am selben Abend, nach dem Abendessen, im Gryfindor Gemeinschaftsraum:

"Sagt mal hättet ihr das gedacht das Samantha Dragoon noch mal nach Hogwarts wieder kommt um mit unseren Jahrgang den Abschluss zu machen? Ich glaub ich spinne." Hermiene schaute die beiden Jungs vor ihr mehr als begeistert an. Sie hatte schon Zeitungsartikel gelesen und Geschichten von Samantha gehört und mit jeder mehr gehofft sie eines Tages kennen zu lernen und jetzt schlief sie im selben Zimmer mit ihr! Sie konnte es immer noch nicht glauben.  
"Ich frag mich eher wieso sie sich so komisch benimmt. Ich meine wer verschwindet einfach so mit 11 Jahren aus der gesamten Zauberwelt nur um 6 Jahre später wieder auf zu tauchen und wieso wollte sie unbedingt eine neue Häuser Wahl des Hutes. Sie hat ja gerade so getan , als würde sie Gryfindor hassen."

Hermiene nickte nur zur Bestätigung ,während Harry sich langsam traute die frage zu stellen die ihn schon länger auf der Zunge brannte:  
"Wer genau ist den diese Samantha Dragoon. Ich meine all die Geschichten von denen ihr da erzählt habe ich noch nie gehört. Ich weiß gar nicht warum sich alle so darüber aufregen. Und was bedeutete es das Dumbledor sie ein Genie der Zauberei genannt hat?"  
Ron lehnte sich auf den Sessel zurück und fing an seinen Freund alles was er wusste zu erzählen:  
"Samantha Dragoon ist eigentlich ein Waisenkind. Sie wurde von einer der wohl ältesten und mächtigsten Zauberfamilien groß gezogen die es noch gibt. Selbst deine Familie und die Malfoys können es kaum mit diesen Namen aufnehmen. Er steht für Weisheit, Ehrlichkeit und Magie mit den beiden Drachen als Wappentier. Einer schwarz wie die Nacht und der andere strahlend weiß/Silber. Der Gegensatz in sich so zu sagen. Die Stiefeltern von Samantha konnten selbst keine Kinder bekommen wieso sie erst auf die Idee gekommen sind eines zu adoptieren. Es ging nicht nur darum die Familie zu vergrößern sondern auch darum einen gerechten erben für ihr vermögen zu finden. Die beiden hatten zwar noch verwandte doch viele von ihnen waren auf der Seite von du-weißt-schon-wen und genau diese art von erbe wollten sie nicht. Die Presse hat sich schon damals überschlugen vor Gerüchten und schlagzeilen und die Tatsache das Dumbledor selbst ihr Pate sein sollte machte das alles nicht leichter. Bereits als Samantha 3 Jahre alt war konnte sie Zaubern und lernte immer mehr dazu. Als sie 4 war starben ihre Eltern und sie zog nach Hogwarts zu ihren Paten. Mit 5 fing sie im ersten Schuljahr an und kam besser mit als viele normal altrige für diese stufe. Bereits mit 7 Beherrschte sie Sprüche an denen wir beide bis heute noch zu beißen haben, um es mal zu verdeutlichen. Nun ja trotz allem schön und gut verschwand sie dann plötzlich vor dem Schuljahr in dem sie ihren Abschluss machen sollte, sprich dem Jahr wo wir eingeschult worden sind. Das ist alles was ich weiß."

Harry musste erstmal schlucken. Bereits so jung mit soviel Magie konfrontiert zu werden konnte er sich gar nicht vorstellen. _Doch wieso, in Merlins Namen, hatte sie so stürmisch die Flucht ergriffen als sie mich in Fred's laden gesehen hat_ geisterte es Harry die ganze zeit im Kopf rum.  
"Aber darf ich mal ehrlich sein Harry, irgendwie seht ihr zwei euch doch ähnlich. Schwarze haare, grüne Augen und Brille. Nur mit den unterschied das sie besser aussieht als du!", neckte Ron seinen Freund ein wenig. Dieser streckte ihn die Zunge aus und ging dann langsam ins Bett.

In einen Slyterine Schlafzimmer (selbe Zeit)

Blaise: "Mensch Draco wer hätte das gedacht, das ausgerechnet ein Genie und wohl bemerkt ein ziemlich reiches Genie, mit dir ins Bett geht! Oh man, ihre Stiefeltern hätten sie umgebracht wenn sie erfahren hätten das ihre Stieftochter mit nen Malfoy ins Bett geht.  
Aber eins muss man ihr lassen sie sieht verdammt heiß aus. Ich kann schon verstehen warum du sie abgeschleppt hast und... Draco hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Blaise tippte seinen Freund auf die Schulter der erst dann ein Gemurmel als antwort zurückgab. Blaise kannte seinen Freund gut genug um zu wissen das er ihn jetzt in ruhe lassen sollte und machte sich daran seine Sachen aus zu packen.

Draco hing schon lange seinen eigenen Gedanken nach

_Ich glaub es immer noch nicht. Eine Dragoon! Soll ich mich freuen oder nicht? Immerhin wenn mein Vater davon erfährt wird er mir den Kopf abreisen. Zuerst mit einen muggle ins Bett gehen der sich später doch als eine Hexe raus stellt. Nur das sie das Kind einer eher verfeindeten Familie ist. Man konnte das ja schon fast als noch schlechter bezeichnen. Aber egal mein Vater ist ja nicht hier. Zum glück. Aber wieso wollte sie nicht nach Gryffindor. Sie wirkte nicht gerade wie der Typ Mensch der alles für Slytherin aufgab, doch aus irgendein Grund wollte sie nicht in die Höhle des Löwen. Na ja vielleicht kann ich meine Neugierde bei einen treffen mit ihr befriedigen. Was aber hoffentlich nicht das einzige sein wird was befriedigt wird_

In einen Lehrerzimmer ,mitten im schloss, immernoch selbe Zeit:

Dumbledor sahs auf einen gemütlichen Sofa, neben ihn auf einen Sessel sitzend Mc Gonagall und im raum stehend Snape."Ich weiß nicht wo drüber ich mich mehr aufregen soll, über das fehlen unseres neuen Kollegen oder deinen Verhalten heute in der Halle. Wieso hast du ihr nicht einfach den Hut überlassen. Immerhin ist sie schon zurück gekommen. Etwas was schon viel von ihr verlangt war, du hättest ihr ruhig ein wenig entgegen kommen können. Das arme Mädchen, kein Wunder das sie nicht in der Zauberwelt bleiben will."

"Nach dem eindruck denn ich von ihr in der kurzen Zeit bekommen habe ist sie ganz und gar nicht arm dran, Minerva. Sie hat sich zu einen sehr selbstbewussten und eigensinnigen Menschen entwickelt der sich wohl jetzt noch weniger sagen lässt als früher. Doch ich schließe mich deiner beschwerde an: Sie hatte eine neue wahl verdient.", Snape schaute die beiden nur mit seinen üblichen etwas hochnäsigen Blick an.

Dumbledor erhob sich ein stück vom Sofa bevor er antwortete:"Ich habe auch nichts anderes von dir erwartet Severus. Sie war schon als kleine Göre dein Liebling, wo du gerade mal mit den lehren angefangen hast. Und als sie damals nicht in das Haus kam in welches du sie gerne gesehen hättest, nähmlich Slytherin, war dir die enttäuschung doch sehr an zu merken. Kein wunder das es die Schüler Gryfindors nicht so leicht bei dir im unterricht haben, schließlich haben sie dir deine lieblings schülerin weg genommen. Aber Minerva von dir hätte ich etwas anderes erwartet. Du solltest doch wissen das wir wenn wir ihr diesen Wunsch erfüllt hätten, sie direkt wieder nach muggle london hätten schicken können. Severus hat recht sie hat ihren eigenen Kopf bekommen und das halte ich auch für gut so, aber sie muss jetzt auch aktzeptieren das solange sie wieder in Hogwarts ist, und das wird das gesamte nächste Jahr sein, sie sich an bestimmte regeln zu halten hat. Das heute war nur eine probe ihrer seits.Sie wollte testen ob ich ihr freie bahn lasse ,oder mich wehre und die antwort hat sie auch bekommen."

"Und was ist mit Harry? Wirst du mit ihn reden, schließlich hat er das recht es zu erfahren.", Minerva schaute den Mann vor sich genau an. Sie wusste das er genau dieses Gespräch immer wieder heraus zögerte. Aber wieso wollte er den jungen eigentlich nicht auf klären? Für Harry hätte es schließlich nur Vorteile. Aber noch bevor sie weitere fragen stellen konnte, stand Dumbledor vom Sofa aus , streckte sich und machte sich bereit zu gehen. Doch eine sache musste McGonagall noch klar stellen:"Albus egal was du mit Samantha vor hast rede erst mal mit ihr. Versuch es wenigstens. Du bist ihr Pate und das was sie damals erlebt hat war schrecklich und ich bezweifel das sie es bis heute ganz verdaut hat. Sie kann bestimmt deine Hilfe gebrauchen."

Dumbledor drehte sich zu McGonagall um lächelte ihr zu und ging dann ebenso wie viele andere im Schloss schlafen. Es würde eine anstrengende Zeit werden...


	6. Chapter 6

**Es war später Abend und das silberne Licht des Leuchtenden Vollmond lies die Umgebung in eine skurillen, unwirkliche licht erscheinen. Der dicke Nebel der es einen kaum erlaubte die Hand vor den Augen zu sehen, machte die ganze Sache nur noch schlimmer. Samantha bekam eine Gänsehaut. Ihr war kalt und sie hatte Angst.****  
****Plötzlich hörte sie Menschenstimmen. Irgendwer hatte sich gerade mächtig erschrocken und das nächste was man hören konnte waren genuschelte Worte. Ein grelles Licht war für wenige Sekunden zu sehen und ein Herz zereisender schmerz erfüllter schrei war zu hören bis er plötzlich verstummte.****  
****Samantha wollte irgendwas tun, etwas sagen, oder einfach sich nur bewegen, als sie plötzlich eine eiskalte Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte...**

Sofort schreckte Samantha aus ihren schlaf hoch. Trotzdem sie schweiß durch nässt war, hatte sie eine Gänsehaut. Es war nur ein Albtraum gewesen. Nachdem sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, und mehrfach versucht hatte diese kalte Hand auf ihrer Schulter zu vergessen, schaute sie sich im Zimmer um.  
Es war typisch Gryffindor mäßig in Rot und Gold gehalten und alles war noch genau so wie früher.  
Die anderen Mädchen schliefen noch, was kein wunder war schließlich fing erst langsam der Himmel an sich zu erhellen. Sam überlegte kurz was sie machen sollte. Kurzerhand fing sie zuerst mit der typischen Badezimmer Prozedur an und zog sich dann um.  
Danach setzte sie sich vor ihren Koffer und fing an alles zu sortieren und ordentlich zu falten damit sie es in den Schrank legen konnte. Nachdem sie ihre Klamotten und ein paar andere Sachen verstaut hatte, waren nur noch ihre Hogwarts Sachen übrig wobei eine längliche Mahagoni Schatulle einen sofort ins Auge sprang. Vorsichtig fast so als könnte es jeden Moment wie ein Traum verschwinden nahm Sam es in die hand und legte es in ihren schoss.  
Seit 5 Jahren hatte sie dieses Kästchen nicht mehr geöffnet, geschweige den denn Inhalt benutzt. Sie spürte wie ihr Herz anfing zu Klopfen und das vertraute Kribbeln in den Fingern anfing, als sie langsam das Kästchen öffnete. Drin lag ihr Zauberstab.  
Sein Holz war immer noch fast schwarzfarben und hatte dünne silberne Maserungen. Drachenherz und ein teil des Hornes von einen Einhorn, waren dort drin, soweit sie sich erinnerte.  
Sam strich erstmal zart über dieses wohl einmalige stück, bevor sie es in die Hand nahm.  
Wie von selbst schwenkte sie ihn umher wie sie es gelernt hatte und versuchte auch direkt einen Zauberspruch.  
"Accio Socken" flüsterte sie nur, und tatsächlich sofort kamen ein paar Socken aus ihren Schubladen geflogen. Sie hatte es also wirklich nicht verlernt.  
Schade eigentlich; ich hätte gerne Dumbledores Gesicht gesehen, wenn ich ihn gesagt hätte das ich nicht mehr Zaubern kann. Wäre zum kaputt lachen gewesen!

Sie hörte wie sich eine ihrer Zimmer Genossenen rührte und verlies langsam das Zimmer. Zum frühstücken war es noch zu früh und nur dumm im Gemeinschaftsraum Rumsitzen und Däumchen drehen wollte sie auch nicht. Also zog sich Sam ihre Jacke an und machte einen kleinen Spaziergang. Zuerst lief sie ein wenig im schloss wo ihr aber nur der blutige Baron begegnete. Danach ging sie raus auf die Ländereien und setzte sich an den großen See. Der morgen war für diese Jahreszeit recht frisch und sie bekam wieder eine Gänsehaut.  
Nach Sonnenaufgang machte sie sich wieder auf den weg zum Schloss um jetzt doch zu frühstücken. Überraschender weiße war die Halle nicht so leer wie sie gedacht hatte. An jeden Tisch sahsen um die 20 Schüler und quatschten aufgeregt mit ihren Freunden.   
Samantha versuchte die neugierigen Blicke der anderen Schüler zu ignorieren und setzte sich ein wenig von den anderen Gryffindors an den Tisch.  
Das essen war wohl eine der wenigen dingen gewesen die sie in der muggel Welt vermisst hatte. Man hatte hier immer viel Auswahl und alles schmeckte einfach klasse. Nach langen hin und her nahm sich Sam kurzerhand ein wenig rühr ei und eine Scheibe leckeren getoastetes Brot. Gerade wie sie ihren ersten bissen runtergeschluckt hatte bemerkte sie wie sich eine Gruppe gleichaltriger sich um sie herum setzte.

Es waren Harry, Ron, Hermine und noch ein jüngeres Mädchen was Rons Schwester sein könnte.  
"Hi. Wir haben gesehen dass du hier so alleine sitzt, da dachten wir uns wir kommen zu dir. Na ja das hier ist meine Schwester Giny und das ist Neville. Na ja die anderen beiden kennst du ja schon. ", Ron setzte sich links neben Sam und Hermine rechts. Auf der anderen Seite saßen die anderen. Samantha grinste ihnen allen noch mal halbherzig zu bevor sie sich wieder an ihr frühstück machte.

Und schon ein paar Minuten später kamen die Eulen in die Halle herein Geflogen. Zuerst kam eine Schuleule auf Sam zugeflogen und lieferte den Stunden und Raumplan ab, an sich nichts ungewöhnliches, doch danach kamen noch zwei weitere Eulen zu ihr. Die eine hatte nur einen Brief für sie, während die andere ein flacher ungefährer DinA4 großes Päckchen mit einem Brief dran ablieferte.   
Gerade wollte Sam den Brief auf reisen, als sich jemand hinter ihr räuspert und als sie sich umdrehte sah Sam Snape dort stehen.

"Ms Dragoon, wie ich sehe sind sie noch nicht fertig mit ihren essen. Darum bitte ich sie nachher in mein Büro zu kommen damit wir direkt ein paar Sachen klarstellen können was meinen Unterricht betrifft. Geht dies in Ordnung?"  
Samantha nickte ihn nur extra hochnäsig an, wie sie es gerne bei ihm tat, und drehte sich wieder ihren essen zu um es schnell zu beenden. Gerade als die meisten Schüler aufstehen wollten stand Dumbledor von seinen Stuhl auf und wartete bis es ruhig wurde.  
"Leider muss ich ihnen mitteilen dass unser neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste immer noch nicht auf getaucht ist. Somit habe ich beschlossen Dass vorerst Professor Snape, der diesen Unterricht schon einmal vertreten hat, diesen Posten übernimmt. Ansonsten wird der Unterricht wie geplant weiter gehen. Ich wünsche euch allen ein gutes und spaßiges Schuljahr."

Sofort nachdem sich Dumbledor hingesetzt hatte brach bei den Gryfindors Protest aus. Snape in noch einen Fach haben? Nein schlimmer konnte es nicht kommen! Doch dann gab Hermine einen geschockten laut von sich und zeigte auf den Stundenplan für den heutigen Tag: Drei stunden Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, danach 3 stunden Zaubertränke, dann kam Mittagspause und zum Schluss noch mal 2 stunden Vgddk. Den Gryfindors sank der mut. Samantha musste sich nur ein lachen verkneifen und stand ohne ein Kommentar auf und ging in Richtung Snapes Lehrerzimmer neugierig darauf was er wirklich von ihr wollte.

Als sie vor der dunklen Kerkertür stand klopfte sie und wurde auch schnell hereingebeten. Drinnen sah es genau so aus wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Überall Kräuter und eklige Sachen in Flüssigkeiten. Ohne ein weiteres Wort abzuwarten setzte sie sich auf einen Stuhl und fing an zu sprechen, wieder mit einer leicht überheblichen stimme:

"Nun Severus, was kann ich für dich tun? Ich habe meine Zweifel daran das du nur daran interessiert bist, wie ich in Zukunft deinen unterricht verfolge."

"Nun Elizabeth" , Treffer genau der Namen den sie an wenigsten abkonnte. "Ich bin in der tat nicht daran interessiert über dein verhalten im Unterricht zu besprechen, da ich es für selbst verständlich halte das sie nur ihr besten tun und nichts in die Luftjagen, so wie sie es früher gerne getan haben. Nein ich habe sie herkommen lassen um ihnen mein bedauern über die Entscheidung des Schuldirektors mit zu teilen. Meiner Meinung nach hätten sie schon damals in ein anderes Haus gemüßt und dieses mal war es mehr als offensichtlich das sie zu einen wahren Slytherine geworden sind. Doch nun kann ich nichts mehr daran ändern. Außerdem wollte ich ihnen mitteilen das meine und die Tür von ganz Slytherine für sie jeder zeit offen ist. Viele haben nämlich dort ebenso wie ich die Meinung das sie schlicht weg im falschen haus sind."

Sam überdachte die Worte kurz bevor sie aufstand, ihren Rucksack nahm(in welchen sie das Packet und den Brief gesteckt hatte) und sich zum gehen umwandte.  
"Nun gut Severus. Es tut gut zu hören dass ich im Hause Slytherine willkommen bin. Vielleicht werde ich wirklich einmal die Gastfrendschaftlichkeit dieses Hauses ausnutzen. Aber nun muss ich mich leider verabschieden ich muss zu meinen Unterricht. Wir sehen uns in Zaubertränke. Guten Tag"

Und somit schritt Sam aus der Tür und ging langsam zu Hagrids Hütte wo pflege magischer Geschöpfe stattfinden sollte. Zusammen mit Slytherine. Samantha musste grinsen als sie an einen ganz besonderen Slytherine dachte und freute sich bereits auf diesen Schultag, nämlich ein Blick auf ihren Stundenplan sagte ihr das sie den ganzen Tag zusammen mit Slytherine unterricht hatte. Hurra!


	7. Chapter 7

Samantha sah schon von weiten, lange bevor sie bei Hagrid Hütte war, das der Kurs eindeutig in zwei Hauptgruppen aufgeteilt war. Slytherine und Gryffindor. Welch eine Überraschung  
Als sie näher kam sah sie auch dass es unter den zwei Hauptgruppen noch ein paar kleinere gab, wo wohl die 2 größten eindeutig um Draco und Harry waren. Auch keine Überraschung.  
Sam überlegte kurz bevor sie Draco in vorbeigehen ein hinterhältiges grinsen zu warf und sich dann zu den anderen Gryffindor gesellte.  
Nach einer weile fing auch Hagrid mit den Unterricht an.  
"Nun willkommen im neuen und auch euren letzten Schuljahr. Hoffentlich gibt es keine Verletzungen dieses Mal. Na ja auf jeden fall das Tier welches ich euch heute zeige nennt sich Filinius (mir ist nix eingefallen) und gehört zu den Gestaltwandler. Sie können den seelischen zustand eines Menschen sehen und Verwandeln sich dann in das Tier welches diese Eigenschaften besitzt. Sehr Interessante Dinger. Jetzt bekommt jeder von euch so eine Kiste und hält ein wenig abstand zu den anderen. Dann kann er die Kiste öffnen und sein Exemplar rausholen. Ich kann dann erzählen wofür die einzelnen Tiere stehen."

Gesagt getan. Sam ging zügig zu Hagrid und holte sich ihr Filinius ab. Dann ging sie aus der reichweite der anderen. Bereits auf den weg zu der stelle an der sie ihre Kiste öffnen wollte sah sie ein paar verwandelte Fili's (abkürzen voll kindisch aber egal). Es gab ne Eule, Faultier und irgendwo auch ein Schwein, war von einem Slytherine.  
Als sie endlich etwas abseits von den anderen stand öffnete sie langsam ihre Kiste. Raus schauten zwei große Kugelrunde Augen. Der Rest des Körpers bestand aus einer Rosahnen Götterspeisen ähnlichen masse. Da musste Sam an einen Mugelfilm denken: Flobber, die Ähnlichkeit war doch eindeutig. Nach ein paar Sekunden in denen dieses Fili Samantha angeglotzt hatte kroch es ein wenig von ihr weg und fing an sich zu verwandeln.

Rons Gesicht wurde blass. Er stand zusammen mit ein paar Gryffindor bei Hagrid und Lisen sich ihre Tiere erklären.  
"D.d..du Hagrid. S.s.sag mal..w.was bedeuten.eigentlich... D..d...d..Drachen? Und zwar g..große Drachen?"  
Hagrid sah Ron begeistert an. Seine liebe zu Drachen war ja allgemein bekannt.  
"Nun Drachen sind schlau und weiße. Sie stehen für die innere kraft, für sowohl körperliche als auch geistige Fitheit und vor allen für die Unzähmbarkeit. Niemand wird es je schaffen einen Drachen voll und ganz zu kontrollieren. Aber im Grunde liebe Tiere, na ja es sei den man macht sie sich zum Feind dann würde selbst ich verschwinden. Aber Klasse Tiere, Geschöpfe der Magie. Wieso fragst du eigentlich Ron?"

Anstatt irgendeine antwort zu geben, zeigte der immer noch blasse und zitternde Ron hinter Hagrid rücken und tatsächlich da stand ein Drache.  
Er musste 15 Meter lang sein und 4 hoch. Er hatte pechschwarze Schuppen und grüne Augen. Riesige Zähne waren in seinen maul zu sehen und Rauchschwaden kamen aus seinen Nüstern. Die riesigen Flügel hatte er angelegt und Die großen Krallen in der Erde begraben. Er stand einfach nur da und schaute der Person vor sich in die Augen. Samantha.

Hagrid war sofort hell auf begeistert. So ein Pracht Exemplar hatte er noch nie gesehen auch wenn es nur ein Filinius war. Er wirkte ziemlich echt was man auch an den erschrockenen Gesichtern der anderen Schüler ablesen konnte. Das einzige mal wo diese Drachen gesehen haben war beim Trimagischen Turnier und diese waren viel weiter weg gewesen.  
Doch trotz dem auf Ruhr um sie herum blieb Samantha ganz ruhig. Sie hatte keine angst, sie war noch nicht mal sonderlich verwundert über diese Verwandlung.  
Schließlich ist ja unter den Wappen zweier Drachen aufgewachsen und die Verbundenheit mit diesen Tieren wurde ihr schon früh nachgesagt, eine echte Dragoon eben.

Als sie merkte das die Zeit doch weit fortgeschritten war unterbrach sie den geistigen Kontakt mit diesen wesen, so das sie ihn verbot eine gestalt an zu nehmen und nahm den kleinen Filinius auf die arme. Es war zwar ekelig aber auch angenehm kühl, nämlich der Tag wurde immer heiser. Als sie sich umdrehte war sie doch überrascht. Der ganze Kurs hatte sich ihr zu gewand und schaute ihr mit offenen Augen bei jeder Bewegung zu. Erst langsam Registrierten diese das der Drache weg war und begannen leise zu tuscheln.

Noch mehr Geschichten über die sie sich das maul aufreisen können, dachte Sam bei sich.  
Die nächste zeit spielte Samantha noch ein wenig mit ihren Filinius und brachte es sogar fertig ihn in die Tiere verwandeln zu lassen in die sie es wollte.

In der halben stunde Pause die sie nach den ersten drei stunden hatten ging Sam ruhig und allein zum Gryffindor Turm und zog sich um. Dadurch das sie ziemlich getrödelt hatte auf den hinweg und sie nicht mehr so gut Treppen steigen konnte wie früher machte sie sich auch schon wieder auf den weg zum Kerker wo sie 3 stunden Zaubertränke hatte.

Der Raum war noch recht lehr als sie das Klassenzimmer betrat nur ein paar Slytherine waren da, schließlich wollte kein Gryffindor länger als nötig in diesen Kerkern verbringen.  
Samantha überlegte kurz bevor sie sich entschied auf der Gryffindor Seite sich einen platz in der 1. reihe zu suchen der wohl ziemlich unbeliebt sein musste was ihr nur recht sein konnte. Um Freundschaften zu schließen war sie schließlich nicht nach Hogwarts gekommen.  
Gerade als sie es sich gemütlich auf ihren Platz gemacht hatte und ihren Kessel und andere Utensilien auf den Tisch lagen trat jemand von hinten an sie ran.

Sam brauchte nur ein wenig den Kopf zu drehen um den schwarzhaarigen Slytherine zu erkennen und drehte sich dann ganz um.  
"Blaise , oder?" Dieser nickte. "Wow mal allein unterwegs, scheint ja hier in Hogwarts selten vor zu kommen."  
"Na ja was soll ich sagen Samantha, so etwas kommt mit der Zeit. Jeden tag in Hogwarts alleine rum zulaufen und so wenig mit anderen reden wie möglich wird eben nach einer Zeit langweilig."  
"Aha und weswegen genau bist du jetzt hier?"  
"Um dich genau vor diesem einsamen Schicksal zu bewahren, zwar ist es erst dein erster Schultag hier, aber es hat sich schon rum gesprochen dass du nicht gerade die Gesselschaft von anderen suchst. Also wollte dich Slytherine zu seiner all jährigen after-summer-holiday-party einladen. Musik, was zu trinken wie auf jeder Party auch. Sie beginnt am Freitag gegen 10 Uhr um 11 ist sie aber meist erst richtig am laufen. Was sagst du?"  
Sam überlegte kurz. Sie konnte sich noch verdammt gut an die letzte richtige Party erinnern auf der sie war. Dracos Geruch hang immer noch an ihren Top (ist auch noch nicht dazu gekommen es zu waschen).  
"Na ja ich werde sehen was sich machen lest."  
Eine weitere stimme von der Tür war zu hören

Wo sind eigentlich die ganzen anderen hin, stellte Sam derweil fest.  
"Was soll sich machen lassen?" Draco, war ja klar. Blaise antwortete:  
"Ich hab nur Hogwarts neuen Haupt aktraktion(keine Ahnung wie das geschrieben wird) zu unserer Party eingeladen. Ich bezweifle das dies ein Problem für dich sein wird, oder?"  
Die Spannung zwischen den beiden war in diesen Moment doch ziemlich stark und Samantha wunderte sich ein wenig darüber, versuchten die beiden gerade zu klären wer den Anspruch auf sie hatte??  
Doch schon in der nächsten Sekunde war die ganze Spannung weg, Draco grinste und setzte sich mit seinen Freund schräg gegenüber von Sam.

Kurze zeit darauf trafen auch die anderen Schüler ein und letzten Endes auch Snape. Sehr zu Dracos missfallen setzte sich Potter neben Samantha und Hermiene und Ron waren ebenfalls in der reihe. Hinter Sam sahs diese Patill was aber eindeutig besser war als Neville Longbotton.   
Snape schwang einmal mit seinen Zauberstab und auf der Tafel erschien die Zubereitung für den Trank. Ohne irgendetwas zu sagen machten sich alle an die arbeit. Ein bisschen schneiden da, zerquetschen dort und wiederum zermörsern wieder ganz wo anders und währenddessen immer auf die richtige reihen folge achten und richtig umrühren.  
Samantha bezweifelte das mehr als die hälfte der Tränke was werden würde. Dieser trank war ziemlich schwer und so etwas ohne Vorbereitung und direkt nach den Sommerferien war nicht einfach. Ein blick aus Snape zeigte das er, trotzdem einige Slytherines auch Probleme hatten, er das versagen von manchen Gryffindor ziemlich genoss.

Nach einer weile, es waren ungefähr 2 stunden vergangen, kam er auch mal wieder in die erste reihe der Gryffindor und betrachtete dort die arbeit der Schüler.  
Samantha musste sich das lachen stark verkneifen, aber Snapes Geierblick und die Nervosität von Harry und den anderen war einfach zu witzig.  
"10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Mr Potter sie sollten wissen das sie dort kein Lorrberblatt zerkleinern sondern ein minzblatt. Das würde ihren eh schon missratenen trank nur noch in die Luft jagen. Ms Dragoon exzellente arbeit wenn sie so weiter machen schaffen sie es vielleicht die verlorenen punkte ihrer Mitschüler wieder zu erlangen."

Die nächste Stunde verging etwas schneller als die beiden davor und alle waren froh, sogar die Slytherine, als sie Mittag essen gehen konnten.


	8. Chapter 8

Samantha ging wie die meisten anderen Schüler auch direkt in die große halle zum essen. Dort nahm sie sich leckeren Kartoffelbrei ein Hähnchenflügel und ein wenig Gemüse. Sie hatte es inzwischen aufgegeben zu versuchen sich von Harry und Gefolge fern zu halten, da diese eh immer wieder an kamen. Während des Essens beschwerten sich die meisten über Snapes trank und wie unfair er mal wieder die Punkte von Gryffindor abgezogen hatte. Irgendwann, Sam hatte sich bis dahin ruhig gehalten und hatte gegessen, sagte Ron:  
"Na ja zumindest scheint es so das wir mit dir Sam einen kleinen Joker bekommen haben, schließlich hat er dich bisher nur gelobt und ich bezweifel das dies die nächsten stunden anders wird. Scheinst ja ein richtiges Liebling von ihm zu sein."  
Als sie dies hörte konnte sie nicht anders als Ron erstmal dumm anzugucken und dann los zu lachen. Sie und Snapes Liebling!  
Nachdem sie sich wieder ein bekommen hatte antwortete sie:  
"Ron, glaub mir der Grund warum er mich so behandelt ist gewiss nicht NUR weil ich sein Liebling bin. Wird zwar der Hauptgrund sein aber es gibt auch andere gründe."  
Harry sah sie fragend an: "Und was für welche?"  
"Na ja erstens er weiß das ich schon immer sehr gut darin war Sachen in die Luft zu jagen und bei tränken passiert so etwas sehr leicht. Und zweitens ich habe ihn schon in Situationen gesehen die würdet ihr mir nie glauben. Er würde jeden umbringen der die wüsste, aber ich behalt sie lieber für mich, als druckmittel."  
Alle sahen Sam erstaunt an: Druckmittel gegen Snape, so etwas konnten sie auch gebrauchen, aber alle wussten das Sam wohl kaum etwas erzählen würde. Diese leerte mit einen grinsen ihren Teller und stand dann auf, um sich ein wenig draußen an den See zu setzten. Auf den weg zum See merkte sie schnell das sie nicht die einzige war mit dieser Idee, aber sie machte sich keine sorge darüber ein stilles Plätzchen zu finden, dafür erinnerte sie sich zu gut an ihre Kindheit in Hogwarts.

Als sie ruhig am See sahs und das glitzern der Sonne auf den Wasser betrachtete viel ihr wieder das Päckchen vom Frühstück ein (den Brief hatte sie vollkommen vergessen). Zuerst nahm sie die Karte vom Päckchen welches sie aus den Rucksack rausgeholt hatte und lies diese:  
"Ms Dragoon  
Wir wurden angewiesen ihnen dieses Päckchen nach ihrer rück kehr nach Hogwarts zu schicken. Der Inhalt ist privater natur wodurch wir ihnen nicht sagen können um was es sich handelt. Doch, um sie zu beruhigen, haben wir ein paar Zauber ausgesprochen um zu kontrollieren ob der Inhalt schädlich oder gefährlich ist. Diese Sprüche waren Negativ. Hoffentlich ist alles zu ihrer Zufriedenheit.  
Mfg. Gryngotts"

Samantha war erstaunt. Ein Paket aus Gryngotts welches nach ihrer rück kehr nach Hogwarts erhalten sollte? Es gab nicht viele Menschen die damals bescheid bekommen hatten, das sie vorhatte die Zauberwelt zu verlassen, aber noch wenigere wussten das sie wiederkommen würde. Es waren nur eine handvoll Leute gewesen und bis auf ihre Oma Gran waren alle hier in Hogwarts und Gran hatte keinen Grund ihr das Päckchen über Gryngotts zu kommen zu lassen, schließlich verstanden sich die beiden bestens.  
Sam zuckte nur mit der Schulter und machte das Packet auf. Drin lag ein Buch.  
Es war ein wenig kleiner als DinA4 und eingebunden in roten Leder. Sie nahm das Buch in die Hand und klappte es auf. Auf der ersten Seite stand:  
"Buch der Familie Dragoon.  
Von dem ersten bis zu dem letzten Mitglied dieser Familie steht jeder mit seiner genauen Geschichte hier drinnen.  
Jedes versprechen was diese Familie gegeben hat,  
jede tat die sie begannen hat und  
jedes Geheimnis welches sie gehütet hat steht hier drin.  
Nur Menschen die unter den Wappen der beiden Drachen gewachsen sind und ihnen treue geschworen haben,  
können diese Seiten lesen   
drum sei gewiss dieses Buch verrät nichts und auch du sollst stillschweigen waren.  
Ethanie Merlin Dragoon, Gründer der Familie."

Sam musste schlucken. Ihre Gran hatte mal etwas von solch einen Buch erwähnt aber nie etwas Genaueres darüber erzählt.  
Sie schlug eine Seite weiter und eine verschnörkelte saubere und auch wunderschöne Schrift zierte die Seite.  
Es war ein Gedicht welches Sam sich später durchlesen wollte, nämlich sie hörte langsam schritte näher kommen.

Schnell packte sie das Buch wieder ein und ging in Richtung Gryffindor Turm um dort das Buch zu verstecken und ihre Schulsachen für VgddK zu holen. Dann begab sie sich auch schon auf den weg zum Klassenzimmer, da sie merkte dass die zeit schneller vergangen war als sie dachte.  
Die sitz reihen im Klassenzimmer waren in 3 kleinere Etagen aufgebaut und je 2 Tische hintereinander und 4 Tische nebeneinander bildeten eine Etage. Da Sam zu den letzten gehörte hatte sie nicht mehr viel Auswahl was die Platzwahl anging ,aber wie sie es sich schon gedacht hatte winkte Harry sie zu sich und zeigte auf den leeren platz zwischen ihn und Hermiene.  
Mit einen Seufzer und Augenrolle ging Sam auf die Gruppe zu, die in der 2. Etage sahs und setzte sich auf den ihr Angebotenen platz. Gerade wollte Hermiene sie etwas fragen, als auch schon Snape hereinschneite. Dieser stellte sich vor die Klasse und wartete dass es still wurde. Dann fing er an zu reden:  
"Wie sie schon zweifelsfrei alle bereits wissen werde ich, solange der neu eingestellte Lehrer noch verschwunden ist, diesen Unterricht übernehmen. In der letzten Zeit habe ich mich erkundigt was für Themen sie bisher in diesen Fach durchgenommen hatten und habe mich für etwas entschieden was sie alle wohl eher weniger durchgenommen hatten. Dunkle Flüche und wie man sie abwehrt. Damit meine ich keinesfalls die drei unverzeilichen Flüche sondern andere die wohl ebenfalls eine unangenehme Wirkung haben. Nun fangen wir an, wer von ihnen kann mir welche nennen? "Er schaute sich in der klasse rum."Miss Dragoon gewiss können sie uns welche sagen."

Sie schaute Snape verachtend an, er wusste dass sie auf dieses Thema nicht sehr gut zu sprechen war. Drum legte sie eine ordentliche Portion Überheblichkeit in die stimme, was die meisten Schüler mehr als mutig fanden und begann zu sprechen:  
"Nun Professor Snape kommt ganz drauf an welchen Effekt sie bei ihren Opfer hervorbringen wollen. Wenn ihn die Luft wegbleiben soll würde ich sagen Anima Adimäre. Wenn es ihn wirklich zerreisen soll rumpere Corpus, dann wird sein gesamter Körper zerfetzt und wenn man jemanden das Bewusstsein nehmen will Anima cònscius. Ich hoffe diese beispiele reichen ihnen."  
Harry blickte erstaunt die Person neben sich an. Er wusste zwar dass man sie nicht gerade als normal bezeichnen konnte aber so etwas hätte er nie gedacht. Er wusste nicht was ihn mehr erschreckte ihre Stimme die während sie gesprochen hatte immer kälter wurde oder die Tatsache das sie diese Sprüche kannte.  
Snape lies die Sache ziemlich kalt so als hätte er gewusst dass diese Reaktion kommen würde. Etwas anderes habe ich auch nicht von ihr erwartet. Die dunkle Seite der Magie hatte sie schon immer verachtet und es ist gut zu wissen das sie dies nun mehr als zu vor tut., dachte sich Snape bei sich.

Die nächsten 2 stunden quatschte er darüber wie manche der Zauber aufgebaut waren und wie es dazu kommt und ihre genaue Wirkung zu beschreiben, wobei ein paar Schüler ziemlich blass um die Nase wurden und kurz vorm kotzen waren.  
Doch zum Glück ging die Zeit doch zügig vorbei und alle konnten den Raum wieder verlassen. Sam schritt mit einen letzten eiskalten blick an Snape vorbei und ging erstmal mit ein paar anderen Gryffindor in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort ruhte sich Sam erstmal kurz von der stunde aus und ging dann alleine in die Bibliothek und fing an Hausaufgaben zu machen. Sie versuchte sich von den Gedanken an muggel London abzulenken was ihr auch gelang. Nach einer weile kam auch Hermiene zu ihr und arbeitete still einen platz weiter.  
Trotzdem die beiden nichts sagten waren sie doch beide froh dass sie nicht allein hier rum zu sitzen brauchten und es entstand so etwas Ähnliches wie der Anfang einer noch stillen Freundschaft.


End file.
